


A Shower

by achievewriting



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shower Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, i just love dick leave me alone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 12:55:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14449713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/achievewriting/pseuds/achievewriting
Summary: Things get steamy.





	A Shower

**Author's Note:**

> a [song](https://open.spotify.com/track/6ueJrabgEyhW09M4zmgxcj?si=RjwjzdLlQXes2HQXbgMOOw)

Enough is enough.

You slam your pen down and push yourself off the desk, sending your chair rolling to the middle of the study. One more second with this headache and you might break something.

Standing with a satisfying stretch, you make your way to the bathroom door down the hall, where you can hear the shower running.

“Trev?” You rap your knuckles lightly on the hardwood.

“What’s up, baby girl?”

You smile to yourself at the nickname. “I’ve gotta check the medicine cabinet, can I come in?”

“Go for it.”

The heat and steam that hits you as you open the door is somewhat soothing. You find exactly what you’re looking for, the Tiger Balm hiding on the top shelf behind the bathroom mirror. “Oh, thank god,” you mumble.

“You good?” Trevor’s back is turned to you. Your eyes have a hard time not following the soap suds that trail down his toned shoulders, the dip of his spine, his ass.

You swallow thickly, blush climbing up your cheeks. “Uh, I - uh, headache. I’ve got a headache.”

He must pick up on your fumbled words. His grin is smug when he looks over his shoulder at you, pushing his wet hair out of his face. “You look ready to jump me, Y/N.”

You give a little shrug as you reach for the door handle, “I mean, I would, but I’ve really gotta finish this.” You gesture in the direction of the study.

“You’re sure?” Trevor’s tone suggests mischief.

“Yep,” you affirm.

“And,” he draws the word out as he turns to face you, raising an elbow to lean against the shower wall and placing his other hand on his hip. “There’s no way I can change your mind?” He looks you dead in the eye, but he’s clearly resisting the urge to laugh. It takes you half a second to realise he’s rock hard.

Your hand flies to your mouth, but it does nothing to stop the scoff of shocked laughter. In the same instant, something swoops to the bottom of your belly and pools there.

“You are vulgar, Trevor!” You whip your t shirt off and toss it to the floor with the Tiger Balm. “And you know me too well.”

You’re treated to a laugh. As you push your leggings down your thighs, Trevor wraps a hand around his cock, stroking firmly and watching you with eyes now dark with want. It’s ridiculously sexy, and you feel yourself involuntarily tense between your legs. As soon as you’re stripped, Trevor steps out of the spray of the shower to pull you to him. He reaches for the hair tie holding your loose bun in place as he claims your lips in a hungry kiss. His mouth is hot and slick, as is his wet skin against your own; you run your hands down his chest to rest on his hips. When your hair falls down your back, his fingers tangle themselves in it, only to tug your face gently away from his.

Trevor’s face is deeply flushed, a lopsided smile lifting the corner of his lips. “Let’s get you wet.”

“Already am,” you grin, before he pulls you backwards into the stream of hot water. It barely has time to hit your face before Trevor covers your mouth with his own, his tongue demanding entrance. You give in immediately as his hands, squeezing and pinching and soothing, find their way to your breasts. Between you, his erection brushes against your stomach, and you reach for it attentively. With naught but your fingertips, you stroke him gently from base to tip and back again. The feel of delicate skin, every vein and ridge, and the heat and hardness of him drives you mad. You want nothing more than to drop to your knees. For now, you bask in the noises the touch elicits, the jerk of his hips into your hand.

“Tease,” he hisses into your mouth. His thumbs ghost small circles over your hard nipples, and you gasp, fingers faltering in their slow path.

“Get as good as you give, baby.”

“Is that so?” Trevor breaks the kiss, and you have to blink water out of your eyes to meet his heavy gaze. His hand glides down your body to push your thighs apart, and you suck in a sharp breath as he runs two fingers through the slick of you, just barely grazing your clit and only teasing your entrance before he takes them away again. You choke at the loss of his deft fingers, but then they’re at your lips, and Trevor’s watching you with dark, expectant eyes, so you take them into your mouth greedily. You don’t look away, save for your eyes fluttering closed briefly as you taste yourself. In your still hand, Trevor’s cock twitches, so you suck a little harder and run your tongue along the underside of his digits, and he twitches again, this time with a soft moan.

With a pop, he pulls his fingers from your mouth. “So good,” he purrs as you coax down him by a fist full of his hair to kiss him again.

Trevor wastes no time in slipping his hand between your legs, this time with full intention of robbing you of your ability to stand. You give a little hum as his fingers find their way to your clit. The smooth, soft pressure of his ministrations is borderline euphoric, until it becomes maddening, and your hips start to jerk at each careful stroke. You hands move from his hair to squeeze his shoulders. “Fucking -  _ oh _ \- tease,” you accuse between labored breaths, words faltering when his fingers press just a little harder.

With no warning other than a low chuckle, Trevor leans down to slide two fingers into the heat of you. You moan, deep and drawn out, and tip your head back into the spray of the shower at the satisfaction. When you look back down him, he’s watching you with hungry eyes, a smirk at the corner of his lips. You want to wipe it away with a kiss, but the hand working you moves faster, harder, and have to brace yourself on the hands you have planted on his shoulders as your knees buckle. With a crook of his fingers in the perfect place, they give in again, and there’s a indecipherable string of moans and curses now leaving your mouth that you can’t stop. You glance down; Trevor’s brows are knit in concentration, the muscles in his arm and shoulder beneath your hand taut with effort. As some thought about perfection manages to register in the back of your mind, he looks up at you with a shiteating grin. He shifts slightly, his palm now grazing your clit with every pump of his hand, his fingers inside you working quickly, exactly where you need them. Release begins to bloom, and his name joins the nonsense you’re spouting until it’s all you can say, louder and higher each time. Trevor’s pace becomes vigorous, and it’s your undoing.

You come hard. The ecstasy that rips through your body deprives you of breath and balance; Trevor catches you when you stumble forwards, trembling, your thighs clamped around his hand. Hips bucking with the last waves of your release, you press your forehead to the crook of his neck as you come down. Trevor presses a kiss to the shell of your ear, before easing his fingers out of you and wrapping his arms around your waist.

“How’s that headache?”

You tip your head back to smile up at him. “What headache?” you tease softly.

He laughs and shakes his head as he brings his lips to yours.

It’s gentle at first, Trevor’s kiss, until he slides his hands down your back to grab your ass and coaxes your tongue into his mouth with his own. There’s an urgency about him, and you’re aware again of his erection pressed between your bodies. By the shoulders, you push him until his back hits the shower wall, well out of the way of the water. You don’t mind choking on dick, but choking on running water is not as appealing.

With a gentle bite to his bottom lip, you break the kiss and sink to your knees. The porcelain tiles are cool against your skin. You look up at Trevor, watch him push his hair back from his face. When you lean forward and take the head of his cock in your mouth, you watch his brows furrow and his bottom lip disappear between his teeth. Slowly, you draw as much of him in as you can before sliding back up his length to suck softly and circle his tip with your tongue. Trevor’s hips jerk, but you anticipate it and follow the motion to slide his cock to the back of your throat again. You set a steady rhythm, working his length and tracing patterns on the underside of him with the flat of your tongue. You alternate between that and pausing to tease and lick softly at the more sensitive parts of him, and his hands soon tangle themselves in your wet hair.

One of your favorite things about blowing Trevor is watching him as you do. How his eyebrows knit when you flick the tip of your tongue rapidly over the head of his cock; how his jaw slacks when you lap at it with wider, lazier strokes. You place open mouthed kisses down his shaft, and he sighs, his dark eyes glazed over and glassy as he watches you with unabashed want. You lick gently at the little ridge of nerves at the seam of his cock, and he arches his back and tips his head back to the tiles of the shower wall. You bend, he folds, and you’re completely enamored. Trevor’s breathing comes hard, and when you moan at the taste of precum on your tongue, the vibration draws your name from his lips. You moan some more, just to hear him curse your name over and over again.

Your jaw is aching when Trevor’s hips start to chase your movements and his little gasps turn to constant breathy moans. The way he tugs at your hair is telling - you know what he wants. You grip each of his hips, forcing them to still, and look back up at him with wide eyes, his cock balanced heavy on your tongue.

Trevor’s voice is barely a whisper, low and shaken. “Take it all, baby girl.”

Sucking in a sharp breath, you steel yourself and push forward until his cock is well past the back of your tongue, until he’s buried to the hilt inside your throat.

Immediately your body’s instinct is to pull away, but Trevor’s hands fisted in your hair hold you in place. It’s not so bad once you get past the initial gag; it’s satisfying, even. Especially when he moans low and obscenely loud, and you feel his fingernails scrape against your scalp. You bob your head lightly before you have to pull back to breathe, but only for a second. Trevor’s cry of pleasure is music to your ears when you take him all the way back in with no warning. You’re going to have a sore throat in the morning, but you decide it’s worth it as you ease the pressure that has his hips pinned to wall. Trevor gathers you hair to a ponytail in his fist, and his thrusts are gentle - at first. He knows your limits, but they’re quickly tested as his movements become carnal and desperate. A far cry from rough, the fluid pounding of his hips makes tears run down your cheeks, but you hold out. One last thrust into your throat, and Trevor holds you there with a shuddering groan before the hand in your hair yanks you back, his length slipping from your mouth with a soft pop. Chest heaving, you watch him work his cock with quick, precise strokes. It’s a sight you’ll never get enough of: his thighs trembling, the muscles of his abdomen flexed, a mantra of  _ ‘oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck,’ _ spilling from his swollen lips. His hand on your head tilts your face back, and you open your mouth in anticipation.

Trevor comes with a jerk of his hips and a shout of your name, spilling hot over your cheek, your waiting tongue. You savor the taste of him for a moment before you swallow and wipe the rest off your cheek. Placing a soft kiss to the head of his spent cock, his shaft, his hip, you stand on wobbly legs. You hiss as you do - your knees hurt like hell. Trevor wraps an arm around your shoulders and cradles you to his chest. His other hand cups your face, thumb gently stroking your cheekbone as he brings his lips to yours. Sweet and soft, you kiss him back and melt into his touch. When he pulls away, his eyes are warm and glassy, and full of something that gives you butterflies.

“I fucking love you,” he breathes.

Your heart is as full of tenderness as your stomach is of butterflies. “I fucking love you, too, Trev,” you croak. The catch in your voice takes you by surprise and you cough into his chest.

“Are you okay?” He massages little circles into your back.

“Never better, just a bit raw,” you gesture to your throat.

His arm encircling your shoulders gives a small squeeze and he presses a kiss to your forehead. His voice is low in your ear, his smirk practically audible. “If it makes you feel better, you can ride my face later,” He offers with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

“Nothing would please me more.” You can feel a soft, stupid, dopey smile on your face, not unlike the one on Trevor’s lips. “You wanna go take a nap?”

“What about your work?”

“I’m over it,” you sigh, defeated.

Trevor leans around you to shut off the shower that has long since run cold. “Then a nap sounds fantastic.”


End file.
